Finding Happiness: Returning Memories
by TheBeldam27
Summary: Mary has passed on, but to where, no one can say. Hook is still forever trapped in Neverland by pride and hatred against a boy that refuses to grow up. Will Hook ever break free of this accursed fate given to him? Who's the mystery girl infatuated with him? And where's her shadow? I own nothing save for my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Happiness: Returning Memories

**Hi, I'm back, anyone miss me? So, this story will be set in the sequel to Peter Pan-Return to Neverland. Now here is one surprise I will give away, Maria will no longer have any ties to the living as she once did, but not to go straight to saying she's dead; if what you call her state deceased. And one other thing to give you readers a hint, remember what Mary pointed out at the end of the last story, about Freya having no shadow? I own nothing save for my OC's, may contain language and material, rated T for a reason. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter One: Home is Where the Heart is

Mary coughed erratically in her bed, her old age getting the best of her. She was in her fifties now, she forgotten which year though. Last year, she suffered a horrid case of pneumonia and had been fighting it ever since, the cold damp weather of London doing nothing to help.

"Mother, are you alright?" Wendy, her daughter now a beautiful blooming flower in her eyes sat anxiously by the side of the bed, her little one popping her head through the door.

"Grandmamma, are you feeling poorly?" she asked, completely free of worry and knowledge of the world, a very curious, headstrong child, just like her.

"No Jane-dear. It's just a little stubborn cough is all, though I wouldn't stand too close, you're still puny in that dress."

"I happen to be a grown-up; I can tie my own shoe laces without mother's help."

"A quick one, she is." Mary coughed loudly and Wendy gave her a tissue to cough into. There was blood on the cloth.

"Get your father, I need to speak to him about something I just remembered, I think." Since the pneumonia, Mary had begun suffering from short-term memory-loss, almost to the point where she couldn't function how to walk without tripping all the time.

"Mary, you're going to pull though this, I will get every doctor in London if I have to-"

"George, I there's somewhere I need to be right now, someone I have to meet before I leave, but he's still over there…" Mary said in a small, raspy voice, her throat tired and sore from all the coughing.

"Mary, what are you-"

"You know there will always be a place for you in my heart, but I have to see him, I have to help him remember…" Mary coughed loudly, this time uncontrollably, blood getting on her clothes and the sheets. George called for Wendy to get a doctor sent right away.

"Wendy…remember the stories, of that boy who flies?"

Wendy nodded, not sure where this is going.

"What was his name?"

"You told me his name when I was little, it's Peter."

"Peter, I'll tell him to let you know I said hi."

"What are you-mother?!" Mary slumped in her bed, her eyes fixed on the window, looking at the night sky, towards the second star…

* * *

Three Years Later…

"Peter Pan…pixie dust…childish nonsense!" Jane stubbornly threw the doll of Peter Pan to the floor, completely infuriated. She was also sad, memories of her grandmother and her father flooding her mind, the pain to overwhelming for her little spirit. She could still remember her grandmother telling stories of the boy who flew and the dastardly codfish, Captain Hook. Her stories of them were always more origin-based, as if she had been there to see the duel between the good and evil.

Still, she was a grownup now, and those things were all make believe.

Jane shifted in her sleep, the memories from just a few hours ago still haunting the corners of her mind. She was only half aware of the creaking of her window and looked with a lazy eye to her room. There she saw it, a shadow that could make a war soldier cower in fear. Jane gasped, now fully awake and aware of her windows open all the way.

'_It must've been the wind.'_ Jane thought rationally, closing them without even blinking an eye. Then she heard the floor creak behind her…

"Hello _Wendy…"_ Captain Hook said cunningly, his crew behind him smiling evilly. Jane didn't even have time to register the first three syllables; a pirate gagged her from behind and stuffed into a bag then tossed around like a sack of potatoes.

"Cast off, ya mangy dogs!" Hook yelled, the siren alarms getting to him. With hast and rash acting, Hook fled for his life to maneuver around the flying contraptions and gunfire from below. For a fleeting moment, he was actually quite scared he was going to die, seeing these odd machines flying in the air, trying to hit the ship. Finally, they were high enough to be even followed y those odd death contraptions, and the Jolly Roger set sail for the second star.

"He he, I've got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan." Hook sneered, sheathing his sword, ready for his plan to finally avenge his honor. Meanwhile, the phony Wendy looked through a hole in the back, almost not believing where she was.

* * *

"_Well well, so this is where you've been all this time. Well captain, you are in for a big surprise" _a shadow behind the ship emerged, witnessing the display before her "_I do think this will be a very interesting game for me, don't you agree, grandmother?"_

"_Yes, I think he'll be __**dying **__to see you." _She said, holding a solid gold ring with a ruby on it, Hook's family ring.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter, let me know what you think, but please be gentle. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will only say this once- no one is going to die (though some haven't to worry about that anymore). Sorry about the late update, needed inspiration for the whole of this story, luckily I'm mad enough to pull it off; watch out, it only gets weirder from here.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Game

"_Grandmother, after how many years, why must you cut so close from the truth?"_

"_Aww come on, I was only thinking in your best interest in life; you only get one of those, but now that you are on my side, you can mess up over and over without regret because now you have eternity to fix it and try again."_

"_Still, to erase his memories and to have him reduced to this…"_

"_He brought this upon himself; I merely added a few years to his face and gave him a mustache. I didn't cut off his left hand and force him to endure an eternity to fighting a battle that he will never win."_

"_I know, it's just that I still love him; he's hurting grandmother, I can feel it radiating off him like waves."_

"_Then quit torturing yourself and talk to him, he's standing right there."_

"_Oh grandmother, you always know what to say and how to say it so nonchalantly."_

* * *

Hook grinned with excitement as he ran the plan once again through his head. When Pan comes to once again try his patience and flaunt his honor over his head, he will reveal to that brat he has his beloved Wendy. That will inflate his rage and have him go straight for the girl, only to be eaten by the beast underwater!

"This is simply perfect. Yes Mr. Smee, with Wendy as bait, we shall lure Peter Pan to his **doom**!" Hook chuckled to himself. "Summon the beast!"

"Yes sir captain, right away!" Smee said cheerfully, singing as he carried the bucket of chum to the helm of the ship, dropping entrails all over the pirates. He tripped when he heard the captain call for saying he fumbled at every plan, dropping the chum overboard.

The two ladies observing from the back of the ship twisted their faces in disgust as the crew cleaned off the chum. They also noticed a dark shadow brimming at the surface of the water below.

"_What do you think he will accomplish with this?"_

"_From the looks of it, suicide."_ The crew then set Jane on the edge of the ship, right over the shadowy waters.

"Make no doubt Smee, that wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard."

"Only in your dreams Hook!" a boy's voice called, grabbing Hook's hat in the process.

"Pan!"

"I didn't know a codfish could talk, did you Tinkerbell?" Peter asked, getting a jingle of laughs in reply.

"Blast him!" Hook said rashly, wanting the boy dead more than ever when in sight of the flying devil.

"Take your best shot Cap'n." Peter challenged, dodging every cannonball that came even a hair close to him, he even missed a hit from a batting pirate.

"Three strikes and yer out!" Peter said, once again dodging another cannonball and then nonchalantly moving over to the side as the pirate got hit and got sling-shot into the crew. Hook rolled his eyes at his crew's incompetence; his last crew was much more capable to manage.

"Come down here boy, I have a little something for you,"

"A present, for me? Aww, you really shouldn't have." Peter said fondly, playing on the ship's rope.

"Call it a token of me affection; you see, it is a certain-_friend_- of yours." Hook seethed.

"Who?" Peter asked, now a little intrigued.

Hook chuckled darkly. "_Wendy._"

"Wendy!?" Peter pulled out his dagger "Let her go Hook! You black-hearted scoundrel!" The two sliced swords for a few seconds before Hook looked him in the eye.

"You want her? Ha! Well go and get her!" He shouted, throwing his sword to the rope holding "Wendy" over a watery grave. She screamed in fright as Peter and Tink dove in for her, the beast's tentacles slapping the water in an agitated fashion. Hook and Smee, as well as the two observers watched in silence as the water went black and a little green hat emerged.

'_He really is a fool.'_

"I did it. I _did_ it! Huh, I- I can't believe it i- I'm free! Free of Peter Pan forever!" Hook laughed maniacally, Smee chuckling nervously next to him.

"Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen and brilliant buccaneer who ever sailed the briny blue?"

Smee, thinking this was a word puzzle answered "Um, Black Beard?" he said, happy with his answer. Hook sighed, hitting the poor old man on the head with his sharp hook.

He turned warningly to the crew "Boys?"

The crew shuffled frighteningly "Hook! Hook! Hook!"

"Thank you thank you, I was good wasn't I" He said smugly, not even noticing his kill was still kicking. Peter crowed loudly, startling Hook.

"Did you miss me cap'n?"

Hooked turned around in disbelief "How did you escape the beast!?" Hook asked furiously, as Tink threw her dust in the water, pulling out their answer. The giant octopus hovered, confused, as Tink then drew her dust away. The beast gulped then screeched as he fell right on top of the captain.

"_Should we help him now?"_

"_In a minute, this is getting good."_

Hook wrenched himself out of the beast's mouth only to be coiled and pulled into the water, losing his pants in the process, begging Smee for assistance.

"Hang on cap'n! H-h-here i-i-I co-o-o-om-me!" he stuttered, the plank flapping uncontrollably. Hook emerged entangled in the beast's tentacles "Smee!" Hook stretched out of the beast's grip, hitting the plank as he sing shotted through the air, ready to hit the ground.

But neither pirate ever did. They gently floated down onto the deck of the ship completely unscathed. "Mr. Smee, how did-" Hook looked over his shoulder to see a young lady with reddish-brown curls holding him up by his waist. Another lady that looked just like her held up Mr. Smee bridal style.

"Hello James, did you miss_ me?"_

* * *

**_Omg! They finally meet after all these years! What will happen now That the two are back together? Review and find out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so to recap, Maria and Hook have now finally met after god knows how many years, one small problem though, but I won't tell. I own nothing save for my OC's**

* * *

Chapter Three: Deal?

"Hi there stranger!" Maria cheeped happily as she carefully set Hook down; Freya just kept looking at Smee perversely, ignoring his requests to be put down.

"What in Grimm's name- another flying devil!" Hook pointed his sword at Maria, more than ready to fight.

"Oh captain, you wound me; and I was so looking forward to playing catch-up with you. I guess you haven't recovered your memories after all." Maria's statement went unnoticed by Hook as he once again tried in vain to kill Peter.

"Pan, you double-crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!"

Freya rolled her eyes at his childish actions, finally setting Smee down and giving him a hanky for his specs.

"He can't die, you old git!" Freya called out, getting the captain's attention. "He's a magical being, just like us; you haven't a chance in the world beating him." Freya finished, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Maria also had to do so and even avert her eyes as Hook realized he was half naked in front of two young ladies.

"Ah! Smee fetch me red coat this instant!"

"Eye eye cap'n!" Hook groaned as he leaned on the rail of the ship, trying so hard to make himself look decent. Freya recovered from her giggle fit and turned serious.

"Tell you what, you try to guess that girl's name beside you-you have a fortnight- and if you can strategically guess correctly her _full_ name, we'll help you be rid of this Pan fellow." Freya said.

Hook turned to Maria "She's serious?"

"As a heart attack, I'm afraid. When something piques her interest, she's quite ruthless."

"In that case, I accept your challenge!" Hook lifted his right arm to latch with Freya's in a handshake.

"Yeow!" Hook doubled over in pain, holding his back.

"Are you alright?" Maria held him by the arm, balancing him.

"Oh, my back feels awful!" Hook tried to straighten up, only to hear a number of cricks in his joints, each one made him yip in pain.

"Oh here, let me help." Maria put a hand carefully on Hook's back, making it glow dimly pink. Hook straightened out, this time without any complications.

"Amazing. How did-"

"Oh I just rearranged your spinal alignment as well as your chi movement so it wouldn't block causing the discomfort you feeling. No big deal." Maria said in one breath. Freya smirked at how excited Maria was seeing her sweetheart again. That little bit of kindness seemed to break the ice for the captain, letting her walk close behind him as she began to converse like mad with him.

"Um, Miss?" Mr. Smee tugged at the sash Freya had on, getting her attention.

"Yes? You have my attention." Freya said, bending over to meet eye to eye with the stout man.

"Um, why now did you decide to return Maria of all times, is it because of her daughter Wendy?"

"_Granddaughter_, Jane; and yes, I planned it perfectly to ascertain the right results. All that is left now is to wait for the outcome."

"Oh-wait. GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

* * *

Most of the afternoon, Maria kept close to Hook just like a little duckling, listening to everything that had happened to Hook since she left him. He didn't seem to mind, having a respectable individual to talk to intellectually, instead of the bumbling brood he had been forced to put up with, he even enjoyed conversing with her. It seemed,_ nostalgic_ in a way.

He still had that stubbornness streak in him, always talking about one day finally killing Peter Pan and restoring honor for that faithful day the brat cut off his hand.

"Say, you don't suppose you can just tell me your name love, it would really be appreciated from an old pirate captain like me self. You really are such a nice person to talk to, but it is a great inconvenience not even knowing your name."

"Oh you are terrible captain, but I'll tell you what- I'll give you a few hints here and there to jog your memory. Here's hint number one-" Maria pulled out Hook's pink-laced handkerchief from the cuff of his sleeve.

"When we first met, you asked for a port filled with trinkets you wanted; I took special care to fill your cabin with the best. This, as well as that harpsichord in your cabin, is all that's left of it; I'm actually quite touched you kept this after all this time."

"I did wonder why the thing was in there in the first place; I just thought my mum gave it to me or something."

"You remember anything?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No, not even an initial."

Maria gripped the ring in her pocket tightly at hearing that. "Oh dear, what a shame; well, we still have a fortnight to try some more."

Pop, pop. Pop, pop. Hook's mustache began twitching nervously as he heard the blasted tempo he hated so very much. He grabbed Maria by the shoulders and shushed her.

"Miss, listen…" Hook ran over to the edge of the ship where the beast was popping his suction cups in the same rhythm as the ticking of the crocodile he had endured so long ago.

"Ah, great Scott! No sooner do I rid me self of that accursed crocodile, and now **this**!" Hook sobbed on Maria's tiny shoulder, hugging her for comfort.

"It okay, he's not going to hurt you from way up here."

"I swear Miss, this is **delirium**, I detest cephalopods!" Hook announced, sniffling. He wasn't even paying attention to who was giving him his hanky, he was so stressed. When he did, he shot up from Maria's embrace, up a pole like a scardie-cat**. **"Miss, save me!" Hook said shamelessly. Maria shook her head as she took Hook's sword and slashed the offending appendages away.

"Get out, shoo, shoo! And take your arms with you!" the octopus groaned at the loss of his tentacles being cut off, giving a death glare to Maria. "What, they'll grow back, unlike your head; now git!" Maria shooed the monster away once more, this time controlling the water so he was taken by the current by force.

"Blast that boy; this is his entire fault!" Hook said as he slid down the pole slowly. Maria got his hat and gave it to him as he barked orders to Smee to pipe up the crew.

'_Are you sure you don't want me to give him his ring now? He still hasn't a clue who I am yet.'_ Maria called out to her grandmother with her mind.

'_Of course, I saw him put that ring on with my own two eye; he remembers, it's just gonna take a while for the magic to let them return. You know, if you really want him to remember, you can always give him a little smooch.'_

'_Grandmother!' _Maria turned her nose up as she headed off the ship to the longboats with Hook to find Peter Pan.

* * *

"Oh, no Peter! I really don't think this wo-ah!" Jane yelped as she was rudely dropped onto a very high perch. Jane looked down in fear, she was really high up. Howon earth was this going to get her home?

"Ugh, this is ridiculous; I can't fly!"

"Well sure, _you_ can't, but I can! I guess I'm just smarter than you." Peter teased, hoping to get Jane to fly this way. She scoffed at the idea of a boy being smarter than her.

"Ugh, I highly doubt that."

"_Braver._"

*scoffs*"Right."

"_**Stronger!**_"

"Oh yeah, that's it." Jane said sarcastically.

"Then it must be my good looks." Peter said smugly.

Jane giggled, "Or maybe you're full of hot air." She said, making Peter slip.

"Hey, look anybody can do it. Tink?" Peter cued her to sprinkle her dust onto the lost boys.

"Yeah-all it takes is faith-"

"-Trust-"

"And, uh, something else..." Cubby added.

"Pixie dust?" Jane optioned boringly.

"That's it!" Cubby shouted, not noticing his position and bumping into the other lost boys, making some of them hit a random tree branch.

"Okay Tink, let her have it!" Peter ordered the pint-sized pixie. She jingled refusal.

"_Tink…" _Peter said more sternly. Still, she refused to give in.

Peter sighed, "Gosh Tink, if she can't fly home, I guess she'll have to move in with us." Peter said cleverly. Tink's eyes widened at the realization, and decided to _shower_ Jane in as much dust as she could muster. Smiling at her handiwork, Tink was completely oblivious to the sneeze Jane was coming on, and was catapulted and sling shotted all over till she finally crashed in the hull of a tree. The lost boys laughed at the antic hysterically, like it was done by a circus clown.

Their laughter was heard by Hook and his crew, who were currently looking for Pan. Maria and Freya kept a low profile following behind Smee; actually more like Maria was behind Hook while Freya was busy clinging lovingly to Smee, almost suspending him from the ground due to his shortness. He didn't mind.

"Hog's fish, what's that?" Hook put his hook to his ear (as if that would be of any help), listening in on the lost boys' laughter.

"Over there, behind those bushes." Smee observed. The four crouched down to further observe the spectacle.

"Okay Jane," Peter said, getting ready to push her off the cliff.

"Don't even think about it!" Jane warned.

"Ready or not!" Peter said as he kicked her off the cliff, hoping she would fly.

Not.

She fell like a stone, the lost boys scrambled on the ground to try to catch her while, hook and the others just watched her fall.

Thud! Jane hit the ground inevitably, leaving a painful impression on the ground where she landed.

"Oh, how am I ever going to get home?"

Hook caught wind of what she said under her breath which gave him an idea.

"So, the girl can't fly, yet she wants to go home." He grabbed Maria's shirt and turned expecting to see Smee, only to see a blushing Maria looking at him quizzically. "Thousand pardons, me dear, I meant to get Mr. Smee." Hook let go of Maria and turned to Smee, who was being held captive in Freya's protective arms.

"I am not letting you tear him from my arms; you got another thing coming mister." Freya warned. Hook retracted his arm almost immediately, he may have been a fearless pirate, but he wasn't stupid either.

"Right. Well, Miss, do you know what this means?"

"That she needs another way to leave and you'll be more than willing to give it to her for a price?" Maria guessed.

"Exactly, with that advantage, we'll get me treasure, _and_ the boy." Hook said cunningly, leaving to start his plan. Maria took one last look at her granddaughter; she just left Peter and the boys in a huff after they destroyed her notebook and just proclaimed her disbelief in fairies.

Maria cringed at that last sentence; if she recalled correctly, fairies were very sensitive to their existence in the world, what with them being so small and all. If they even hear that someone regards them as nothing, they become so troubled by it that they lose the will to keep going and go out like a light.

_Oh Jane, I do hope you resolve this, or you'll lose more than you've bargained for when this is over._ Maria concluded her thoughts and continued to follow Hook as he continued in forming his plan to take down Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, you're probably getting antsy with my updates. Have no fear, I will deliver and continue the story as promised. Besides, the ending is just too good to pass up, trust me, it's gonna take you all by surprise. The catch? There IS no catch (just kidding) there is a catch, but it's just too much fun not to tell you and keep you guessing. Anyway, on with the Chapter! I own nothing save for my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Serious Talk

Maria kept close tabs on Jane while she _tried_ to act independent and build a small fire to warm her in the cold forest. How Maria wished she could just let herself be seen and talk to her, ask her how she was doing, hoe her family was holding up.

But no. She couldn't. That would mean exposing to Jane not only that Maria was here in a carbon form, but also she would ask why and how. And that would be just too painful to explain even in the simplest terms.

It started to rain and Maria followed Jane near a small cave where the little thing could find shelter from the shower. Even if she didn't have and magical abilities, it would still be physically draining to be caught in a storm for Jane. Maria tried discreetly to look at her thoughts, at least to see what was going through her head at the moment.

Maria could see through the girls memories and thoughts, she had been through a lot. Her father leaving for war with the possibility of never coming back, her hiding in a bomb shelter with her mom and brother while bombs flew overhead, the argument she had with Danny, nearly faltering his faith in the only thing that kept his little mind at bay, Peter Pan.

It was easy to see why she acted the way she did. She was put through so much at such a young age and felt the need to leave behind childhood and be the strong adult to keep everyone protected and safe, and here she was.

Poor thing.

Maria couldn't stand it any longer and flew back to find Hook and her grandmother.

Jane flinched and looked around. '_That's funny; I could've sworn I felt as if someone was here, watching me.'_ She shook the feeling away and crawled out from under the rock, the rain finally letting up.

* * *

"It was awful, seeing her in such a state," Maria paced around Freya, who was sitting contently while Smee had taken a nap on her lap, sucking his thumb like a little baby. "I couldn't even come over there to comfort her, and I wanted to, so badly. Did you feel this way when you were observing me grandmother?"

"Sometimes, I did have the feeling of my heart being viciously ripped out my chest then stepped on repeatedly, but I knew that you were strong enough to endure what you had to go through, and here we are now."

"But it was different for me, I was magic. With her, I can't even show my face to her."

"Who says you can't? I don't recall any photos of what you look like now, only of Mary Darling." Freya implied, a smirk growing on her face. Maria's eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't you say that junk to me sooner!?"

"You didn't ask." Freya giggled, petting the sleeping pirate on her lap. Maria smiled and looked through the bushes to see Hook as he once again put another plan to beat Peter into action.

Right now, Hook was using sympathy and charm to lure Jane into helping him in getting back his treasure. It was uncanny how enthusiastic he had become with age; he seemed much more sophisticated and decisive when he was younger.

That's it!

Maria waited till he finished talking to Jane before she pulled him aside.

"Jeez woman, what is it?" Maria wasted no time in answering as she put a hand over Hook's face while the rest of him began glowing bright blue.

He felt the strangest feeling of uplifting and slight growing pain. When she was done, Hook opened his eyes to see _two_ hands in front of him. His hair had shortened to a degree and his mustache was gone, leaving a clean shave.

"Great pillars of- wha, my voice!" indeed, his voice was back to its original smooth velvety tone with a lining of roughness to it.

"This would be hint number two- you were this young when we met, you were more-mph!" Maria cut off by Hook, no, _James_ sweeping her into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you so much! Ha ha!" James put her down and ran toward the crew to wake them up to his transformation. Some of them nearly passed out from how young their captain was not; Mr. Starkey in particular was the most shocked, considering now he was now _older_ than him and taller.

"Cap'n, how did you-"

"It was the lass, Mr. Starkey, she used her magic to make young and handsome again. And that's not all, look, two hands!" the crew stared in awe as he showed off his new hand.

"So have any of those memories returned yet; surly you must remember now." Maria asked hopefully.

James turned to her and gave her a once over. "Well, now that I've looked at you more closely, you seem to give off a familiar air about you. It seems almost as if we've had some sort of connection in another life."

_Take you all night to figure that out?_

"But your name is still a puzzle to me, but you certainly look familiar, if that's any consolation." James said honestly, first time he ever did so. Maria sighed and once again clung to the ring in her pocket. At this rate, he would never know who she is by the time the fortnight was up, what a letdown.

The next day, James continued to follow Jane from a safe distance to track where his treasure was, still so sure he was going to put one over Pan once and for all. Meanwhile, Freya had become unusually clingy to Smee and talking to him nonstop. Maria couldn't tell if it was because the old man truly didn't mind or that he was too scared to speak out.

"Uh grandmother,"

"Yes dear?"

"You've been kinda clingy to Mr. Smee for quite a while; you think you could maybe give the man some air?" Freya looked to Smee, who was looking a little smothered in her grasp.

"Oh right, I sometimes forget when I'm on this island, that not everyone here is magic and therefore susceptible to discomfort," Freya put down the old man; immediately, he took a deep breath of air and popped the joints in his old bones.

"Aww, that's good on the old joints." He sighed, stretching out his stiff muscles as Freya blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry about that, you were always so polite and quiet when I would latch onto you, I sometimes would forget you weren't magic."

"It's alright, I was much more resilient when we first met, and I could endure it longer. This body isn't as resilient as it used to be."

_Always? Have these two met before?_

"I could change that if you want," Freya offered.

"Oh no miss, I couldn't put you through the trouble of such a kind and generous offer."

"No really, I insist." Freya persisted as always, wanting to go through something all the way. Without as much as a warning, Freya repeated the same thing Maria did to James just a minute ago. Maria saw in utter surprise how young Mr. Smee looked now; come to think of it, he looked almost like the spitting image of that one tinker fairy she met so many years back named Phynias somethin-or-other, only much shorter and with a striped shirt and shorts on.

"Oh my, bless my soul! I'm a wee lad again; my hair, I have hair!" His voice also changed too, he sounded ironically younger than James. Speaking of which, James returned after watching Jane agree to play treasure hunt to find a young lad in Mr. Smee's clothing. _Wait a minute…_

"Smee, you too!?" James put a hand to his head in surprise; this has been an eventful day indeed.

"Eye cap'n, we're young again! I feel as if I have been dipped in the fountain of youth herself, I can feel my strength coming back to me!"

James chuckled, noticing despite Smee being young, he was scrawny. "Yes Mr. Smee, it seems today is a very good day indeed."

* * *

While James and Smee were busy with their new and improved bodies as well as waiting for Jane to call them over, Freya took Maria aside to fill in a few gaps.

"I'm sure by now; you are more confused than before you first came to Neverland years back."

"Uh, you think? I come back to life, you make a deal with James, and then you turn Smee into a young man again- where's the timing in all of this?"

"Let me explain: in life, witches and warlocks are forever doomed to live a life separate and ostracized from human society. The only loopholes are Neverland and The few descendants born without magical properties. Neverland, you see, is like a bridge between life, death, and the worlds beyond, sort of what one would call a nexus. Here, withes can live peacefully without the strain of race and species.

Although, this is where love intercepts- Witches can't fall in love with humans as long as they are bound to their physical form, like a bird trying to mate with a penguin, it will never work even though they are basically the same. When we die, our spirit is set free and the walls sorting us as different from other men come down, leaving us a path to follow our hearts, and find love in our own way, and being here makes it so we can be with the living."

Maria's eyes widened "So that's why you kept my magic contained, but why did you take me away from James?"

"I didn't want you to suffer having to be near someone you loved so much but to never be together with him; I thought it best to mate you with someone you had no deep attraction to, someone you saw only as a friend, to keep you from getting hurt."

"It's true; I did love George very much and cared about him, but only as a brother or a really good friend. That was the only way I could describe the relationship."

"Same thing with me and Smee; we met _years_ ago, but I had to leave him and have both our memories blocked to keep from getting hurt. The day I did the same thing to you and James, it was my time, but my mission wasn't over. I still had to wait for you to pass on before we could meet them together."

"Oh the things we do for our bos'." Maria and Freya chuckled at the metaphor.

"But still, should we be keeping this from them, I mean-"

"Right now, James is still confused of what his happiness is. He's still as blind and foolish as he was when you first met. If you are going to be with him, I don't want him in the state he's in now- materialistic, selfish, and stagnated."

"I know, I don't want that kind of life for him."

"I don't want that kind of life for you!" Freya motioned for Maria to look in on James and the others. As expected, James had his crew take the lost boys and Peter captive while they took back his treasure. They were all shocked at the codfish's transformation, Smee's too.

"So, what's your plan again?"

"Oh, you'll see in a minute." Freya got up and ventured to the Jolly Roger, Maria following close behind.

"Grandmother, what are you doing?"

"As the pirates would say-Mutiny!"

* * *

"Stop it, please!" Jane begged in her current helpless state. Tootles accidentally blew the whistle to bring Hook and his other pirates to her exact location. She was also shocked to see him so young, when did that happen?

"Sorry, no can do. And thank you milady, I couldn't have done it without you." He said, winking at her in a smug way.

Peter turned to Jane, hearing that little remark. "Jane?"

She looked to him in apology "I never meant-"

"Oh my, have we let the kitty out of the bag?!" Hook said, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Now wait," Jane panted, keeping what was left of her composure, "You said no one would get hurt; you gave your _**word**_!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word," Hook said mockingly. "I promised 'I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head', and-" Hook plucked a strand of hair from Peter's head, making him yelp. "**This** is the one I won't harm!" Hook declared, causing Jane to make a face of utter disbelief. "Here, you keep it; the rest of him is mine!"Hook and his crew chuckled as they left with their spoils.

"I didn't do it Peter, I never agreed to it!" Jane tried to explain in vain.

"You're a traitor Jane, you lied to me! And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light's gonna go out!"

Jane gasped, not her. "Tinkerbell?!" She followed them to the water, "Peter, I- I'll save you Peter, I will!"

"Oh dear me, no one can save him now!" Hook cackled. Jane snapped out of it and ran off to find Tink; she may be able to at least save her yet!

* * *

**Yeah, a lot of twisted energy is at work here, and when are Maria and Jane going to meet up!? In the next chapter when all Hell breaks loose and confrontation s are taken place. Oh well, hope you like it! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Lord, this is a beauty! This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the final confrontation, where it all goes down once and for all. Why is she keeping us in suspense by talking so much!? I don't know! And where are Maria's and Freya's shadows?! Good question! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Final Confrontations

Jane ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the jungle floor. She had to get to hangman's tree before it was too late. She shoved and rushed her way through the thick, heavy jungle as she navigated her way at last to Hangman's tree.

"Tinkerbell!" Jane called out from outside, desperate to get there in time to save the beloved pixie.

"Tinkerbell! Tink, Tink!" Jane rushed across the room to Tink's little apartment, and gasped as she saw the tiny fairy face down, dead.

"It's true." Jane carefully set her on the bed, weeping deeply in regret. "I'm so sorry." She cried and wished with every fiber of her being for the little fairy to come back to life, a wish that seemed near impossible.

Impossible, that is, for mere humans. As she sobbed away her grief, Jane's will alone was hard at work bringing the tinker fairy back to life, little by little restoring her beautiful light and dust! The fairy awoke to seeing Jane on the bed. Deeply moved by her last act to save her life, she tugged at her hair to get her attention.

"Tinkerbell?" Jane looked up in both confusion and joy as she saw the fairy flittering before her. "Oh, this is wonderful! Wait until peter-" Jane's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Peter! He's been captured by Hook and his bloodthirsty crew, oh Tink!" Jane threw her head back; she wasn't out of the wood yet, literally.

"Perhaps I can help…"

Jane turned to see a young lady in an odd black and purple dress holding a broomstick.

"Who are you?"

"A friend…"

* * *

"Oi, keelhaul the brats now."

"Hey, he's like a piñata! Ah ha ha" The crew of the Jolly Roger aimed their swords playfully under Pan as he helplessly dangled from the anchor he was tied to.

"Look at him Smee, he's nothing but a child-and I **loathe** children!" He said, enjoying the crew torment the boy by almost jabbing him with their swords.

"Eh, cut him down!" He ordered, watching as the boy fell with a painful thud to the deck. He stood over him smiling evilly. "Any last words boy?!"

"Let the lost boys go!"

"Oh, they'll go, right after you. One by one, off the end of the plank!"

The lost boys whimpered as they saw Peter get shoved to the end of the plank, watching the same fate that was about to happen to them happen to their great leader.

"Be brave lads," Peter called out, "Don't let em see ya cry!" They looked to each other and scooted to the other side of the pole, where they bawled uncontrollably.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan!" Hook cackled, finally getting the pleasure of doing his worthy opponent in for good.

"Not so fast, you old codfish! Or you'll have to answer to me!" Jane said, holding to the pole of the ship, heroically. Pan and the others cheered as she came for their rescue.

"Jane!?"

"Good heavens! Run, run for your lives- it's…a little girl." Hook guffawed at the sight of Jane tried to intimidate an entire band of pirates. Tinkerbell too exposed herself, revealing she was indeed alive and well again.

"Tinkerbell, you're alive!"

"Oh look captain, a fairy too!" Smee jeered with the rest of the crew as they continued laughing.

Jane spotted the key for Peter's restraints and told Tink to go get it while she freed the lost boys. Tink zipped all over the captain, she was a little startled by his transformation; she never seen him like this since he first tried to steal the blue dust years ago. Nevertheless, she tugged at the key with all her might until Smee tried to catch her once again in his hat.

Meanwhile, Jane managed to free the lost boys and get rid of the crew by tossing the treasure overboard.

Smee continued to aid the captain and took a paddle to Hook's noggin to try to stop the pixie, and knocked him out cold. Smee, frightened he hurt him, looked inside the hat.

"Captain?" the fairy emerged and Smee once again tried to catch her in his hat. He succeeded, but since she was way stronger from last time and since Smee was lighter now, she managed to tug him overboard to the longboats.

Jane edged toward Hook carefully, trying very hard to get that key. When she did, Hook shot up awake and grabbed her with his hand.

"I've had just about enough of your childish games!" Hook threw her to the ground and aimed to drive his sword though her. She managed to dodge it and climbed for life to the top of the mast.

"Jane, look out!" She looked to see Hook fling his sword in her direction, knocking her down. Jane didn't have time to react and threw the key to Slightly, waiting for Hook to finish her off.

He never did.

His sword drew right into the heart of Miss Maria.

"Not this time." She watched as he backed away from her, completely horrified he just stuck a knife in her and she was still standing. Maria simply shrugged it off and pulled the sword from her heart, not a single drop of blood on it. Jane fell off the mast as Tink sprinkled her with dist, allowing her to flee to Peter, who was now watching the spectacle above.

"What, what are you?" Hook asked in a hushed tone.

"Me? Why James, I'm your lover." Maria dropped the sword and threw herself to him, capturing his lips in the process.

It all happened so quickly. All the memories of him and Maria, the day they met, their deal for luxury, and the day they danced at the ball. He loved that day; it was one of the very few memories he had where he was ever truly content with life, those few hours over years of pillaging for treasures with empty promises to give him happiness. He suddenly realized something-he had spent all this time oblivious of her existence, and he was no better off than he was before he even met her. And in the little time she was here, it gave him more content than treasure could ever offer him. It all made sense to him now.

Maria broke the kiss first when she felt James begin to wrap his arms around her.

"So you remember?"

"Yes, I do Maria C. Taylor."

"Finally, I thought he'd never catch on; I told you to kiss him earlier, but we all must learn." Maria turned to see Freya and Gertrude, James' mother, staring adorably as they saw the two smooch it up.

"Mother? Is it really…?"

"Right, you also forgot the memory of your own mother meeting you once upon a time. Hello dear." James ran to greet her while Jane and Peter stood confused by the whole scene.

"Um, miss, what is going on?" Jane asked Maria, who was now blushing mad at realizing her grandmother saw her kissing James so passionately.

"It's nothing for you to worry about; you'll understand when you're older."

"I can't believe you kissed that not-so-old-anymore codfish. He's evil!" Peter exclaimed. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it; for now, just take Jane back home safe and sound."

"Hey, how did you know my name? I didn't tell you."

"Oh, I've known you since you were very small, Peter too." Peter gasped at the news.

"Are you a witch?"

"Yes, you are too. That's why you can fly without pixie dust."

"I always wondered that, that's so cool!" Peter flew with Jane and the other lost boys with Tink as they headed to bring Jane back home.

"James Matthew Barrie! Front and center!" Freya pulled James aside from his mother, a serious look on her face.

"W-what is it? Did I do something-?"

"Like hell, you did something! You just drove a sharp and pointy weapon at my granddaughter and chose an empty life of pillaging over her! Don't you have something to say to her?" Freya said, motioning to Maria, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Uh, listen. About before, I was foolish. I thought I had my whole life to be a pirate, pillaging and stealing treasure. Then when you disappeared from my life, it was like I- you are worth much more to me than all the treasure in the entire world. I don't ever want to go another day without you by my side, I love-" Maria once again kissed him, this time out of joy.

"You don't even have to say it; I can see it in your eyes. You are a better man now."

James smiled at her, it was a genuine smile. "Oh, and sorry I plunged my sword in you."

"Apology accepted." Maria pecked him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Get a room, you big lovey-dovey love birds!" Gertrude teased as she and Freya watched along with the crew, who managed to return to the ship and saw the whole thing.

"Grandmother!"

"Mother!"

* * *

Jane woke up back in the safety of her room. She looked to the sky as she found the second star, rubbing her eyes to check if she indeed was back home.

"Oh my gosh! Mother? Mother!" Jane ran to her mother's room and threw her arms around her, when she saw her.

"I'm so sorry mother; I should've listened to you."

"I had a bad dream." Danny walked in on the two, half-awake.

Jane smiled at seeing her bother and went to cheer him up with her story. As she did, Wendy left to the sound of familiar jingling bells outside.

Peter flew up to her to see a young woman's face "Wendy?"

Wendy smiled. "Hello Peter."

He looked at her once more, frowning. "You changed."

"Not really." Wendy reassured "Not _ever_," Tink flew up to the same reaction. "Hello Tinkerbell." She looked up to her then Peter. To be sure it was really Wendy; she sprinkled her dust on her, making her fly off the ground for a while.

Peter smiled at last. "Madam…" He bowed to her in respect to leave. She giggled and curtsied as well. "Goodbye Wendy." And with that, he flew off. Jane and Danny Rushed over to see him as he went off back to Neverland.

Jane sighed deeply "I'll always believe in you Peter Pan." Then she noticed a car coming up to their house, it had her father on it!

"Daddy's home!"

* * *

It almost didn't seem fair. Jane had finally got to see her father after six years and already she and Danny had to leave for the country side. Both Wendy and Edward stared at their children board the train, trying so hard to hold back the tears.

'Well,' Wendy thought 'At least they got to see their father before he left.'

On the train, Jane kept Danny busy with more stories of her adventures in Neverland, like when she played treasure hunt with Peter and became an honorary lost girl.

The ride was a most peculiar one. Instead of leaving on the same station as all the other kids did before them, they were told to stay behind till they came to a quiet little town tucked away from time.

"What a strange place Danny. It's as if they don't even know about the war." Jane and Danny walked to the station to meet up with their potential guardians till the war was over. It seemed like an eternity before, oddly, an automobile shakily came up to the station.

"Good, you managed to actually stay on the road this time!" Jane recognized the voice almost immediately. The car door opened and a young lady with an odd black and purple dress came out from the front passenger side.

"Maria!?"

"Hello, Jane dear."

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed down and I had to bike to a friend's house to update till I got a new computer, but I will prevail, and this story is still not done yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, he he.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my boric! Maria is Jane and Danny's guardian, but that means-gasp! I won't tell, but let's just say it's gonna get a whole lot freakier.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Awkward

Jane stared wide-eyed at Maria. How was she here? Just the other night, she was with Hook and-Jane gasped. Oh no, does that mean-

"Hey kids, sorry about the rough landing, I'm still trying to get a hold of this thing." None other than the one and only James Hook got out of the motor car, still a bit shaky from the all the driving. He wasn't wearing his regular captain's clothing, but instead wore something close to what she saw bankers wore at the bank.

"Hook! You scourge of the seven seas!" Jane pulled Danny behind her, ready to fight if she had to.

"There's no need for that miss. I'm no longer the man I once was."

"He had a bit of a metamorphosis back at the ship; in reality, we were there for about a month before you came here to the station."

"A month?!"

"Yeah, time works very weirdly in Neverland, but I digress. Come on." Maria took the driver's seat while James sat in the passengers. Reluctantly, Jane and Danny got in the back seat and sat very quietly as they drove to their temporary new home.

"Hey mister, are you really the real captain Hook?" Danny asked James, not as scared into silence as his older sister was.

"Yes I am, the most brazen and brilliant buccaneer to ever sail the seven seas and back again."

"But where's your hook, you have both your hands. Wasn't it eated by a crocodile?"

"Danny! Shh!" Jane tried to shush her little brother, since they were in a very great disadvantage.

"Yes, it did get 'eated' by a crocodile, but I brought it back with my magic." Maria said dramatically Danny gasped in awe.

"You are magic?"

"Yep. I also made him young and handsome again, not to say how he was before was bad, it was actually quite distinguished, um, is I getting warm in here?"

James chuckled at her fluster "Yes, and in doing so, I am truly a different man. You don't have to be scared Jane." Jane looked up in shock that he knew her name. "That's right, I know. Maria told me."

"Is there anything else that happened while I was gone!?"

"Well… there is one thing."

"What?" Maria held out her hand to reveal a ring on her finger.

"We're engaged!" Jane's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

* * *

_One month in Neverland time…_

Maria and Freya bid the lost boys and Peter farewell as they left to the mainland to bring Jane back home. They too also bid farewell to Neverland, as they were heading back as well.

"What I tell you, hmm? She could see you and is none the wiser." Freya said to Maria.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing her again, she had gotten so big."

"You wanna see her more?" Freya asked. "I heard that the bombings in London have forced them to evacuate the children to the countryside."

"And…?"

"And, I just caught wind Jane and Danny to be scheduled for the morning train tomorrow. You own a house in South Kensington, they can stay there and you can catch up with them, maybe even have a little fun."

"That would be nice; what do you think James? James!?" Maria stared wide-eyed as she saw James clutching his stomach while being supported to stand by his mother.

"He started saying he felt weak then I felt his forehead, he was burning!" Gertrude and Smee helped bring James to his bed in his cabin while Maria got him some cold water to bring down his fever.

"Grandmother, is there something we can do to help?"

"I've only ever seen this handful of times; we can't help from here."

"But why, what's wrong with him?"

"His critical choice to be with you over his lifestyle was so contradictory to his morals and perspective as well as his image of himself; it has caused him to be at war within his own mind and body. The ailments are mentally created, and that is the one thing we don't tamper with."

"The ailments or the mind?"

"Both." Freya and Maria entered the cabin with cold drinking water and a damp washcloth. James tossed and turned in his sleep, he looked beet red and the veins in his head were pulsing madly. Poor thing, he must be going through excruciating pain right about now.

* * *

_Inside James' mind…_

_James was at a high throne in a large room overflowing with riches and treasure. He was dressed in the finest clothes fit for a king, maybe even an emperor. He stared at the shimmering treasure before him, they were all so beautiful. He wanted to touch it, to feel the gold in his hands, but every time he went to touch it, it felt like holding air, almost like it was worthless to him. He wanted to feel something real, something that wasn't worthless, but everywhere he turned, all he could see was the gold. No people, no beautiful scenery; just a stuffy room filled with shiny trinkets and a man bored out of his mind. He needed human companionship, not this closed up hull!_

_Suddenly, the room changed to a vast field of lush green grass and honeysuckle. He was dressed in farmer clothes and there was a woman smiling at him in the distance. She was so pretty, and she seemed very nice, though he couldn't see all her features since she was standing in front of the warm sun. She gestured him to come over, but he found that a sinkhole of gold coins was sucking him into the ground, he couldn't move! He tried so hard to call out to the lady, but no sound came._

_Then he woke up back in his cabin; no one was in sight. He got up to wash his face after that horrific nightmare, and saw to his horror Peter Pan, staring back at him in the mirror!_

James bolted up in bed with a start. That was the craziest dream he ever had, he couldn't remember the last time his dreams got so bad. He couldn't remember having dreams period. Beside him, Maria was asleep with her hand firmly grasping his, while his mother, Smee, and Freya were asleep on the table with cards and some tea.

He felt so thirsty. Carefully, he slipped his left hand out of Maria's while he found a few cups of clean water by his nightstand. He doused each one, one by one down his throat till he felt that familiar bloating in his stomach.

"You hungry?" James turned to see Maria was awake. "Or are you still all feverish?"

"My head is still spinning? What happened?"

"As grandmother called it, your critical decision; you are going through an unpleasant metamorphosis, but when you emerge, you will become a stronger, braver and freer man than you ever had been in life."

"What does that mean?" James coughed a bit, still a bit warm from sweating out his fever.

"For now, just rest. I'll bring something light to eat in a little bit." Maria woke up the other two women and Smee and made a leave to go.

"Wait! Please, stay here. I really don't feel like being alone right now."

Smee's eyes widened the size of dinner plates; usually, he would send everyone away below while he let whatever ailed him pass over alone, he **never** asked anyone to stay by him while he was under the weather.

He really must not have been feeling well.

Just as he asked, all four of them stayed in the room by his side while he went though this metamorphosis, all of them sending their own personal wish to see him better, even Freya.

_Couldn't have her losing a new toy to torture…_

* * *

"And that's about it. James got sick, and when he got better, we decided to split the Jolly Roger up and live here." Maria said simply. They were all back in her house (Which she managed to buy since now there would be more people living with her.) Jane had come to and her brother was given a tour of the house, courtesy of Mr. Smee, while Maria explained the whole kit and caboodle over tea.

"So you really sold your ship? That's crazy!" Jane said to James, now in good terms enough to sit at the same table with him without trying to beat him up. She already tried that when he carried her in.

"I didn't say that my dear- the _crew_ of the Jolly Roger split up. Maria and Freya gave them the means to live decent lives and homes to go to, so long as they don't gamble it all away. I still have the ship; it's docked at the harbor right now actually, you and your brother can come and see it sometime if you want- we can play 'pirates'." James chuckled. Jane fidgeted in her seat as he talked. Even when he was turned young again, he still had that gruff outline in his voice- now, he sounded so calm, so…out of character.

Danny came back from his tour with Mr. Smee and joined his sister to tea and cakes.

"So how did you get the ship to come all the way to the harbor?" Danny asked, his voice muffled by a slice of chocolate cake stuffed down his throat.

"It was actually quite easy, when you water down the heavy science." Freya said from behind Smee. "You see, it's all a matter of bending space and compressing the distance to make a vertical-diagonal trip of thirty-five hundred miles turn to a meter twenty meters, aka-portals."

"Thank you, grandmother. I think they got it." Maria said sharply.

"Oh, there's no need to hide it deary. After all, these are our special guests; we don't wish to look insecure like sheep, do we?"

"It's not that, I just feel a little apprehensive letting them know how much we can do."

"Oh right, your 'friends' issue."

Jane cleared her throat "But I still don't understand how you and he are…you know…"

"Intended? That's pretty simple: after he recovered from his illness, James and I spend almost every waking moment together."

"Yeah, you practically choke off the gooey hearts they secreted out of each other." Freya smirked. Maria glared at her grandmother and continued.

"Anyway, he seemed really like a completely different person after that; not to say he still didn't act smug and cocky, but it seemed, less somehow. Then one day he just asked me to be with him forever and I knew I couldn't say no."

"Yeah, especially after he set up that floppy dinner for you and messed it all up, it only made the memory more hilarious to look back on." Freya chuckled; even Smee couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Oh come on grandmother, what he did was sweet and very romantic."

"Yeah, he even tried to prepare a speech and everything, and then he flopped that too."

"Oh, like Smee's proposal was any-"

"He proposed to me during a meteor shower and set up a picnic directly under the full moon."

"I remember, you were wearing that pretty pink summer dress you knew I loved so much." Smee added.

"Is this an argument about who gave the best proposal? That's shallow grandmother, even for you."

"Oh, I beg to differ-" Gertrude said, coming from her stroll through town. "Jimmy's proposal to me was way more romantic; we just slain the dreaded Captain Billy Silvertongue and his crew right after a very bad storm brewed. There was only just the tiniest bit of starry night hanging above the sky showing my favorite constellation, serious, when he bend over the captain's dead carcass and proposed a pearl ring to me. He knew I never favored diamonds, so he got a pearl, how romantic is that?"

Jane and Danny continued to drink their tea as the three ladies talked this topic out. James meanwhile sat and smiled at the two kids in front of him.

"Hey Danny, you want to come to the harbor tomorrow and see the ship?"

Danny gasped excitedly. "Really!? Wait, you're not going to use me as bait like you did to Jane, are you?"

"Heavens no, you have my word as a former captain, and as a gentleman."

"Did you hear that Jane? Captain Hook's gonna show us the real Jolly Roger!"

"Danny!"

Gertrude stopped midway of her talk and noticed the two guests sitting next to her son.

"Oh my goodness, look at these two cuties!" Gertrude went over and gave them both a big squeeze "Aren't they adorable Freya?"

"I know, that's what's I thought when I saw her," Freya gestured to Jane, who was getting her cheeks ripped off by Gertrude.

"She has the prettiest chestnut hair, just like her mother."

"Oh, I wish I had had grandchildren this cute, although…"

"Uh James, I think now we should probably leave, their conversations can sometimes last for hours."

"Me and you or-"

"The kids too, no use making them suffer too."

"Well…"

"James Matthew Barrie!" Maria got the kids out of Gertrude's firm grip and headed to the guest rooms. While the two ladies and Smee talked, there was a knock on the door. Gertrude opened it up to reveal a slim, blonde woman on the other side.

"Hello, is there a miss Mary Darling around here?"

* * *

The four retreated upstairs where Maria situated Jane and Danny to their separate rooms. Maria had their rooms fully furnished with toys and a view of the garden. They almost seemed to have forgotten all that had happened by the time they finished exploring every nook and cranny. James decided to leave the three to return downstairs for something to eat.

"Are you sure he's changed Miss Maria? He can be very crafty when he wants to be." Jane asked, still not entirely convinced Hook had truly changed.

"Nonsense, I trust him with my life dear; besides that, I'm magic. He'd be stupid to match wits with me."

"Miss Maria! Miss Maria!" Danny called out. "Are we really gonna see the pirate ship tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's actually very intricate for a pirate ship; I found several hiding places in one room alone. Those pirates certainly kept a broad eye out for good places to hide things." Danny smiled and continued exploring his room while Jane grabbed a notebook and started scribbling what she heard on the radio.

"There you guys are." Freya and Smee came up the stairs practically arm locked to each other.

"Miss Maria, have you seen the captain? I have a question to ask him."

"A question, what kind of question?"

"You tell her Freya."

"Well, Smee and I want to, Mmh it's too exciting-"

"What?"

"We're going to renew out vows!" The look on Maria's face was priceless.

"And I wanted to ask captain if he would do me the honor of being my best man."

"…And you my maid of honor!"

"Huh? Wha-when did you-huh?"

"I know, this day just keeps getting better and better!" Freya and Smee left skipping down the stairs, Freya humming "here comes the bride" all the way down. Gertrude passed by them confused and looked to her.

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to; I'm just glad my boy finally found someone- I was beginning to lose hope on him."

"Yes, your son is a, very nice man Gertrude."

"Oh, and I also came to tell you there's someone I let in who wants to see you."

"Really, who?"

"No clue, she looks blueblood in her mid years with blond hair tucked neatly in a bun and gives off the impression she's very cunning."

Maria froze. She knew exactly who could fit that bill.

Katherine Stokes.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! An enemy from Maria's own past. Now it's gonna get interesting; I'm sure you can connect the dots to this spine tingle. If not, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh, a new villain has now reared her ugly head! I won't say too much, although she is noted in the first story. This will get a lot more interesting for the Neverland crew. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter seven: Old faces

_Maria landed on the ground with a thud. Kathy Stokes had once again called on her friends to "teach her another lesson". She was just heading home from school when they appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. Said friends pulled her up, holding her by her arms over the ground as Kathy herself walked over casually and kicked dirt on her Sunday dress._

"_You know, you're only doing this to yourself. You know that, don't you Mary berry?" Kathy and her friend giggled as Maria spit a clump of dirt from her mouth._

"_I won't give into this for much longer. You haven't that kind of power on me!" Maria struggled from the girls but she was too weak to fight._

"_Want me to deck her some more Kathy?" one of the bigger girls asked._

"_No, it wouldn't matter; she can't feel the pain. But she hates the water!" Maria's eyes widened as the carried her to the nearest creek and had her head held underwater by her hair._

"_This is all you Maria! Just give me your magic, and this will all be over!" Maria couldn't hear her. The water began eating away at her flame; it was already so small because of her age. Now she was gonna lose it and drown to death. Suddenly, her "shadow" began acting up and took form in front of the girls. Maria had already passed out from all the water she inhaled as her demon took the form of an angry lion, scaring the bigger girls away. Maria's demon then used its own magic to remove the water from her lungs and turning it into air. Maria bolted up and ran as fast as she could back home without a second thought._

* * *

Maria flew down the stairs to the drawing room to see Katherine sitting idly across from her, nonchalantly sipping tea.

"What are you doing here?"

"I simply wish for what rightfully belongs to me- the family magic."

"You know I can't give that to you, you don't have-"

"I know what I don't have!" Kathy yelled, her eyes shrinking making her look mad. "Those nurses who brought me into this world told me the same thing over and over, 'You don't have the spark. We can't give you any magic. You're just a normal human child.' They told me those same words to me since I was a baby; they told my parents the same thing. Now look at what a few decades has done to us- you are a young lady in her prime, betrothed and with grandchildren. And me- a rotting corpse waiting to die!" Kathy pulled off her blond bun to reveal thin white frizz barely lining the crown of her forehead.

"Kathy, your parents did everything to make your life perfect. You lived in a mansion, attended balls, and ate expensive meals. What more could you possibly want?"

"Immortality!" Kathy shrieked off the ceiling, getting the attention of everyone in the house. "I want to live young and beautiful forever. I only need you to give up just a little bit of your magic."

"No! You don't understand' my magic comes from my heart. I can't just cut a piece of my heart and give it to you; it wouldn't be of any use to you."

"Why?"

"The heart is a whole, when a piece is cut, that piece has no magic in it."

"Then give me your heart!"

"No!"

"You are every bit as stubborn and spoiled as you were when you were a child," Freya popped out of nowhere and stood right in front of Kathy. "Ever since I brought you into this world, all you ever did was whine about what you didn't have and not appreciate what you did have. You looks are fading so you want magic as your own fountain of youth. As a child, you wanted magic to make you even more popular in school than you already were. When getting married, you wanted magic to keep your man from loving whomever he wished and later wanted it to have beautiful children. Vanity. That's all you wanted it for, vanity."

"Shut up! My whole family got to be powerful warlocks and witches; and I end up as the only one in the family to have no magical qualities whatsoever! And this-this tramp is born with all the magic in the world and she's not even a blueblood like my family!"

"So that's what this is, it's an 'I don't have but she has', another vanity need."

"If you don't give me your magic, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gertrude came out from the hall with a sword in her hand. "I knew you were trouble, the second you walked through that door with your nose stuck to the ceiling."

"Get away from me with that."

"You're a blueblood of rich history with no magic that is jealous of a farm girl of middle class with more magic than you can ever imagine. Don't tell me I'm wrong; I can see it in your eyes- you had to go every day seeing her get to have all this magic; it almost seemed mocking, like she took it from you, that magic which was rightfully yours. So you condemned her, bullied, and abused her to try to make her feel like her gift was really a curse; I bet you pitted the entire town of children against her, to make her feel like a total outcast,"

Maria's eyes widened, so that's why-

"But that wasn't enough. Regardless of that you knew deep down that she still had the power you so desperately craved, so you changed your strategy to force her to give it up, maybe even want to willingly give it up for a chance to live a normal life. But she just wouldn't budge…"

Kathy was shaking now, her breath coming out in short pants. "I deserve that power; I did! Not her!"

"Kathy, I think you need to get out." Maria edged towards the door and opened it for her.

"You sure there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?"

"I don't think there is anything in the whole world you can do with your connections and limited abilities." Freya snapped.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice but to leave and wither away in my mansion." Kathy stepped through the door quietly and stopped just short of where Maria was standing. "Remember, I asked first. Now I can't be held responsible of what happens next." And with that, she left in a full sprint to her car and drove off.

"That was too freaky." Gertrude said, pulling out a bottle of brandy from her skirt, popping the cork off and taking a nice long swing of it.

"Yeah, it was." Freya said, a little moved from the episode.

Maria's stomach fell in realization. Everyone heard them shouting, so where was James and the kids?! Maria flew up the stairs to find James knocked unconscious on the floor, blood dripped all over him. Inside the rooms, neither Jane nor Danny was in sight.

No. She didn't.

"Maria?"

"Ah! Jimmy!" Gertrude rushed over and held her son. Smee came from the other room, battered and bruised like he had been in a rumble. Freya tended to both while Smee filled them in on what happened.

"They were these big thugs, said they came for the children and wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to stop them, I really did, but they were just too strong for me to handle. Oh, the captain fought so hard to save the children, I never seen him fight so fervently."

"Where did they intend to take them?"

"I think we all know the answer to that." Maria said in a low voice. "She took them, in exchange for my heart."

"That's low, even for her."

"What do we do now?"

"We do nothing; she's gone. Gone and sick." Freya snapped her fingers and brought Jane and Danny back. Maria was just about to scoop them up when she noticed how pale they looked.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Oh no. this is bad,"

"What is it Freya?" Gertrude asked.

"They've been comatose."

"So, wake em up."

"They would have already when I brought them back. This is a magic-blocked sleep spell."

"Kathy managed to use magic to put them to sleep?" Maria asked.

"That-or she used someone else to do it for her." Freya checked their vitals.

"They seem fine for now, but we better do something quick. If they don't wake up, they'll starve to death."

"M-Maria…" James woke up from his unconscious state and looked to her.

"Shh, don't speak. You'll be alright. I promise."

"They told me they want your heart, I won't let them take you from me."

"And they won't; Smee, watch over James and the kids, we have to do some girl stuff.

* * *

"No no no! This can't be!" Freya, Maria, and Gertrude were all in Freya's room (after she changed it to her conjuring room) as she flipped through every single page of every book in her study on a sleep spell with a magic block.

So far, they found it. But a slight setback.

"According to this, the spell can be administered at any time but the main ingredient is a rare species of poppy flower that has been wiped out for years since it was the only spell humans could use against witches that we couldn't use our magic on in the 1300's. There's no way she could have it."

"Unless her extensive family kept one and didn't tell anyone."

Freya rose her eyebrows "That's right; the Stokes go back hundreds of years, meaning they could've been around when the flower was still around."

"But how do we make an antidote?" Maria asked.

"We can't, not without that flower, which I bet she's keeping locked up pretty tight or with a set of booby traps for us."

"Great, now what do we do?" Gertrude asked, having just about enough drama to last a lifetime.

Freya sat and thought long and hard, plotting every outcome and opportunity as well as consequences. One thing she knew was certain, if they wanted that flower to save Jane and Danny, they would have to go through Kathy first; and the only way through her was giving her what she wanted.

Ding.

Freya snapped out of her stupor and stood up; alerting the girls she had an idea.

They were going to give Kathy _exactly_ what she wanted.

* * *

**Well, now you know why Maria was so skeptical about James in the beginning. If you're confused, the room they were in at the time wasn't directly underneath the bedrooms, I'll show a map of the house later on my deviantart account to give you guys a better understanding. Hope you like it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what you are thinking (actually, I don't because I'm not physic) they were just about to have a happily ever after when this happens. Don't be discouraged, this problem will be nipped right in the bud, I hope. Ahem, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter eight: True Genius

Kathy smirked as she admired her poppy flower blooming beautifully in her greenhouse. Guards were stood by every entrance of the greenhouse, each one armed with tranquilizers of concentrated poppy nectar and other herbs. She grinned as she reveled in the idea of that peasant girl willing giving up her magic to her for the ones she held dear, it made her wanna puke.

"Miss Stokes, you have guests waiting for you in the library." A maid said, the guards' tranks aimed at her. Kathy shooed them away.

"Well that was fast. Guess they finally came to their senses. Kathy said to herself, walking out of the greenhouse, her guards locking it up behind her.

* * *

"_Little miss gimme wants to be magic and everything, so let's give it to her."_

"_How? The only other way to do that is if she was born magic or as she stated, if I give her my heart." Maria state as they gathered a bunch of potions and their handbooks._

"_There's more than one way to look at a problem; you just have to find it. The key issue is that we are dealing with an unsatisfied, power-hungry old lady. Even if you do give her magic, you think she'll finally be satisfied?"_

"_No," Gertrude answered. "She'll just keep looking for something else she can't have and go for that. Her glass has no bottom."_

"_Right, so why must we suffer for that?"_

"_Wait, I don't follow grandmother. What are we doing?"_

"_Not we, your fiancé." Freya pointed to James, who was fully recovered and now listening to their plan._

"_Son, you will use your manipulating skills one more time and you will need to find this plant," Gertrude showed him a picture of the plant they needed. James looked up confused._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, this one. You only need one, but whatever you do, don't let it near your face." Gertrude gave a little peck on his cheek for luck as he nodded in understanding and left before them._

"_What about us, what do we do?"_

"_Get ready, we have a home visit to go to. Mr. Smee will stay behind and look after the children while we're gone."_

"_Good luck ladies, don't you worry about a thing!" Smee said from across the hall, where both children were sleeping peacefully. Maria smiled at them, she was going to fix this, and then she's taking them for ice cream._

* * *

Kathy walked up to the three ladies with a wide grin on her face, her plan worked splendidly.

"Now what do I owe this unpleasurable visit from you three?" Kathy asked, acting as if she didn't know what happened.

"Cut the act Kathy, you know exactly what you did!"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about, Mary berry."

"Really Kath? Then you don't know that you sent your goons to kidnap my grandchildren and later poison them so I would have no choice but to give you what you want so you can give me what I need?"

"No, but that is a very interesting notion, just exactly what do you need, hmm? Maybe some tea, a cream, an endangered flower with an antidote for your comatose grandchildren?" Kathy held up the flower in her hands. She had it with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, James carefully navigated through the greenhouse looking for that flower. Those guards were strong, but so gullible believing him to be a local florist inspector.

"Come on, come on. Where are you?" James paused when a vine touched his shoulder. He turned to see a black rose whipping its vines around, like one would flail their arms if they were getting fussy. Next to it was a stack of vials labeled "Antidote for poppy poison.

Oh yeah, really discreet. James made a move to grab the vials, but the plant noticed James and tried to grab him, only for him to cut off its vines, making it angry and lung for his face.

The guards outside heard him screaming and went to see what was happening.

Oh Dang!

* * *

Gertrude made a move to grab for the flower, but one of the butlers lunged for her and grabbed hold of her sword, knocking her out in the process. Freya flew over everyone and tried to make a grab for it, but Kathy shot her with a dart lined with the poison. Freya struggled with her to take the flower but it was useless. She passed out in less than a minute.

"Guards! Restrain the witch and get me something sharp!" The guards did just so and handed her a blade.

"Kathy, don't do this, you'll regret it in the long run."

"No, I don't think I will; for years, my family looked down on me for having no magic, while my relatives flaunted it in my face. You don't deserve what you have!" _This time, I will finally get what I deserve!_

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt your little catfight, but I have something I think you definitely want." James emerged from behind Kathy with a black-vine, thorny rose with teeth on it.

"You, how did you-"

"I know, it was the same expression I held. I guess old habits die hard." James threw the plant in right in Kathy's face, its thorny vines secreting a black liquid as it constricted around her head. The butlers and guards tried to get it off her but it was too strong. Kathy struggled like mad to free herself from the plant till finally, she stilled. James casually took some vials from his pocket and injected one into Freya.

"So I guess you had no trouble finding the plant?"

"Are you kidding me? First I get chased by a bunch of guards, then the plant mistakes me for a mother, and I killed myself to find this place in time! Other than that, meh."

Freya came to and snatched the vials from James' hands, "What I tell you, I knew he'd get them; he's a pirate after all."

"Ex-pirate." Maria shoved the butlers holding her down with ease, only to realize they weren't even people. There was sawdust coming out of their mouths.

"Dolls?"

"Her parents made them special for her," Freya said "So the real maids wouldn't suffer her tantrums; even back then in her own home, no one wanted to take care of her, not even her parents." Freya scowled at the memories of visiting her for checkups and swallowing her desire to just end the child right there and then.

"So, that plant; did she-"

"One wishes; she's in a deep sleep filled with her every greatest dream, at least, till she runs out of things to dream about."

"Whatever it is, it's too good for her," Gertrude woke up and stared at the old woman, now snoozing away in her artificial dreamland. To everyone's surprise, she started kicking her.

"Hello? Crazy old git! Can you hear us?"

"Mother! That's-"

"Oh let her, I already sent the vials to Smee and the instructions to use them; let's mess with her some before we leave." Freya made a pole come out of nowhere and started poking her face.

Maria and James decided to leave them to play while they left for home.

Back at their house, Mr. Smee had arranged a pot of hot chocolate for Jane and Danny, who were still frazzled by the eventful evening that took place.

"Smee, arrange two cups for me and Maria and make them extra sweet."

Smee chuckled at how much more lightly his captain was on barking orders "Eye-eye cap'n."

* * *

A week went by officially uneventfully; not to say it was boring. James showed Jane and Danny his ship and they got to play on it the whole afternoon. Freya spent every minute of her time torturing James with potions and spells whenever he did something sneaky like send Smee to do the shopping. Today, she turned him into a black cat and his ability to speak in his cat form.

When he went to Maria for help, she pretended not to know it was him and started playing with him like making drink milk from a saucer, coddling him, used a bell tied to a string to distract him since it was instinct for him to do that.

"Had enough fun James?"

He stared at her as if to say "You knew the whole time woman!?"

Maria chuckled and set him on her lap. "Consider it payback for last time." She stroked his fur, making him relax into her touch and purr himself to sleep.

For the rest of the week, the house turned into a battlefield of who out-pranked who. The only people not participating were Smee, Jane, and Danny, who had insisted on looking in on a fair that was in town. By the end of the day, Gertrude was purple with pink stripes, Freya had somehow entangled herself in the jasmines growing on the side of the house, and James and Maria (who had decided to team up) were passed out on the drawing room couch, completely drenched in seawater.

Knock-knock.

Gertrude decided to once again be the one to answer the door but there was nobody there. She almost went to leave when she notice a letter on the floor, addressed to a "Captain Jas. Hook".

'Well,' she wondered, I wonder who it's from'. On the return address there was a name of an organization called D.H.O.V. What on earth was an organization like that?!

* * *

**I'll give you one guess what it is. Sorry, I'm running low on inspiration. I'm making a few more chapters to wrap things up then I'm heading to Monsters Inc.; Where I'll be doing another pairing with Johnny Worthington. Look out for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Am beyond apology; I bet some of you have marked this story as officially never going to be complete and I beg forgiveness! PLEASE! Just give me another chance! And now, back to our original program…**

* * *

Chapter Nine: All Hallows Eve

The month of October flew by in the blink of an eye. Smee and Grandmother had already made plans to refresh their vows in December, snow and all. Grandmother also deciphered the invitation we got a while back; apparently, it was an organization of "Infamous Villains in the world that hung out at a club run by a large, talking mouse, and they were going to host a "Smashing" party there for Halloween. James and I were a little hesitant since he wasn't evil anymore _and_ we were engaged, but grandmother seemed to think the opposite.

"Just think of it as your stag/shower; you're only young for seven decades and then you end up losing your features. Those golden years catch up to you quick."

"I agree too, c-captain," Smee added, still referring James as his captain (Guess old habits die hard). "I mean, if it's nothing more than a party, what are you two so worried about?"

"Uh, well… the kids! They wanted to go to the autumn carnival at the pier, and we-"

"We can take them; you two have been hovering around them nonstop like middle-aged parents." James' mother intervened.

"Can you blame us? Look what happened the first day they got here."

"Oh please, an infamous female ex-pirate and an all powerful witch protecting them, I think they'll be fine."

"But mother-"

"Don't 'but mother' me! Now you two are going out and you are gonna have fun! Lord knows you need time away from all the drama that goes on here."

There was no way around it, James and I admitted defeat and shuffled up to our room to get ready for tonight.

Yes, you heard right. James and I share a room together. Not just that, we share a bed together. Yeah, ever since the thing with Kathy, we couldn't seem to pull away from each other. It was like the last nail to the coffin of doubt. To tell the truth, even when we came and relocated to my hometown, I still had that tiny crumb of maybe he could turn, maybe he's faking it, but what he pulled a couple months back was so sweet and he didn't have to do any of it.

Well, enough of that, my main concern now was this party. Not that I think one party was gonna change James back to Hook, I was more concerned for me; I never been clubbing or partying. So this was very nerve wracking.

"Mary? Are you alright? You are looking a bit queasy there."

I snapped out of my stupor to see James' bare chest staring back at me. I could already tell I was blushing madly. "It's just that the closest thing to a party I ever been to were the festivals held here, I never know what to do with myself and end up standing at the food table just to look occupied."

"What, you? A glowing woman such as yourself who wields the world's wonders in the palm of her hand? I think you'll be just fine, if I recall, you seemed ok at the ball we went to all those years ago."

"Yeah, emphasis on years, and my grandmother was there, so that doesn't count."

James finally put on a shirt and began looking for his old coat. "Did you like the view?"

"Ha, you are so cocky."

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, I've met one or two of these so-called villains in the past. A lot of them are mostly all talk and no action, and the big guys aren't so bad once you get to know them, just steer clear of Gaston, I know that jerk."

"Thanks for the tip; I think I'll be fine."

* * *

James and I walked up to the club along with several other villains. He wasn't kidding; there were hundreds of villains as far as the eye could see. James noticed his crew thrashing around and decided to reacquaint himself.

It was funny. The look that came over their faces when he walked up to them-priceless!

"Good evening gents!"

Mr. Starkey looked toward him and began freaking out as to why James had come.

"C-c-captain! You're-you're here! We didn't think you'd come." He chuckled nervously. While James talked with Starkey, I decided to look at all the guests who came for the party, and sure enough, here comes Cruella.

"Maria, darling!"

I looked at her with the best complexion, though I wished I couldn't. "Hey there, how do you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows of you, turned our beloved Captain Hook into a softy"

"Is that why his crew was so-"

"Oh, they are devastated, i- is that a ring?"

"Why yes, James gave it to me as a proposal." I could see her eye start twitching in the corner.

"Oh Ezma, darling, come look at this!" Ezma came over along with the Queen of hearts and took a gander at my ring. All of them had that twitch.

"How lovely to see the youth of our society in such ways, one day evil, next day married." Ezma oozed through her teeth. I could tell, they all were a little on edge because I was engaged to one of the big three.

"You know, it is the season of togetherness, why don't I give all of you your treats?" I quickly pulled out some dust and threw it at them, making a mad dash for wherever James went. When the dust faded, all three villainesses were in their teen years, curvy, trim and drop-dead gorgeous.

"Well, maybe she's not so bad."

"I like her way better than my way."

"She's got lovely style and flair!" the three made their way to the party, shocking everyone they saw with their new looks.

Back with James, he heard all about the rumor spreading how he turned good and gave up piracy to start a family. He didn't mind the giving up piracy bit, it was the starting a family that unnerved him. He hadn't even begun to think about that, he just proposed to her months ago! He was still trying to wrap his brain on the thought of marriage! He saw Jafar and Hades and decided to discuss it with them.

"Hades, Jafar, my old friends!" The two looked at him and immediately froze. Hades of course hid it better and immediately began to schmooze.

"Jimmy, my main man, compadre, babe." He pulled up a seat for him and called up a drink for him "Hey, so what's the story with you and little miss magic over there?"

"Yes, we've heard that you and her are now, as they say, betrothed."

"Well, I wouldn't say it in that term, but yeah, she's okay. I'm just glad she didn't say no."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Iago swooped off Jafar's shoulder and onto the table. "The point is, we're jealous of you! You know how many male villains get to make the moves on a girl and actually score? Nada, zero, zip, no one!"

"What the bird said."

"So jimbo, may I call you that? Do you two, and I hope I'm not pushing any boundaries or whatever, have you two, you know…" Hades tapped his fingers together in hopes James would get the message. He did.

"No! God no, I mean, I want to- no, I mean she has seen me- I mean no, uh, is it getting warm in here?"

"So that's a no?"

"Not much farther than most of us."

"Well, I have kissed her."

"Big deal, I did that with the princess, even if it was a distraction."

"We share the same room."

"Oh yeah, and nothing else."

"Hey, we're taking it slow. I don't want to mess it up, you know?"

"You are so lucky! I wish I had a fiancé!" Iago fluttered near James' face, causing him to slap him away.

"You know what this calls for? A stag party at my place!" Hades pulled James up from his seat and swallowed them up in smoke, leaving nothing behind.

I ran up to where they were previously sitting and raised an eyebrow at the empty tables in front of me. Where did all the male villains go?

* * *

**Again, very sorry about all this, my computer finally kicked the bucket so I had to work like crazy to get a new one. So, I really hope this attains for most of you who gave up on the story and thought I ditched it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, I cannot describe my horrific blunder for keeping you in suspense for so long, and the fact my last update was short, didn't make up for it. So, again, just want to say that out loud, onto the stag, and later, check out the shower Maria undergoes. (Dun, Dun, DUNN!) Warning, T rated FOR A REASON! (Hint-hint)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Too much Rum

James opened his eyes to reveal a large room with a rocky design all over the place. On the side, there was a miniature bar with a skeleton shaking a cocktail mixer for Frollo and oddly, a drunken Gaston.

"Can ewe believe that pirate gawt engaged befo meh? Na one get's engaged before Gaston!" James kept his distance from them as the skeleton bartender gave him a jug of his favorite rum. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was entrenched in the sharp fruity flavor. He couldn't remember the last time he ever had more than one glass of wine since he started living with Maria. It was more of a matter of respect, he knew and Maria knew how bad he got hooked on the alcohol, so he stuck to cranberry and grape juice with a little bit of apple and lemon finish.

Hades and Jafar took seats at either side of him and ordered drinks of their own. Around the place, James could see a bunch of other villains that were at the club all sitting and drinking while others played pool and other games Hades had on stock.

"Yo bartender, pull out the mirror, I wanna see the gladiator game going on in Athens," Hades leaned toward James. "I've bet twelve hundred drachmas on the blue team, you want in?"

"Sure, but I only have English currency on me."

"S'alright babe, I'll tide you over."

"You know James, this is the first time in a while we've gotten together like this, we should really do it more often before you marry and become a father." Jafar said without thinking twice. James spit out his drink and coughed out what stayed in all over the counter.

"F-ff-father!? I haven't even said I do and already, you guys assume we'll be a family like that."

"Well, obviously you two will be 'doing that' after you tie the knot; I just assumed a child is what comes next."

"Well, yeah, but that is- it's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?"

"He's right Jaffy, let the boy enjoy his last few moments being a free man in peace and let's drink ourselves stupid!"

"I thought gods don't get drunk."

"That's why I'm the designated driver back to the mortal world, Captain." Hades used his magic to refill his drink and made a bunch of bottles of rum appear in front of him. "Who's up for a drink-off!?" the whole underworld cheered as Hades, Jafar, and James tried to hold their alcohol.

* * *

Back at the club, everyone seemed to notice all the male villains were gone.

Some were a little bit relieved because a lot of them were creeps. I, on the other hand, was a little bit annoyed the villains just took my fiancé and left me alone in the club on Halloween. I decided to cut my losses and leave for home when Ezma, Queenie, and Cruella pounced in front of me.

"Where do you think you are going? The night is still young and its ladies night for the bride-to-be." Ezma purred in her new young voice. The Queen of heart admired her new slim body as she pulled out her favorite tiara and placed it on my head; the rest of the villainesses came around and started their little party for me, starting with the Halloween special of Witch Hazel and Donald's nephew's.

Could they be anymore stereotypical?

The show continued and I decided to ride it out, give James the riot act tomorrow. Cruella comes up to me and puts a martini in my hand.

"It's not a party till you've had a drink or two."

"But I don't drink."

"Darling, it's a chocolate martini; you'll barely taste the alcohol…"

Seven consecutive drinks later…

* * *

"All right! In your face, lord of the underworld!" James took a big swig of his eighth cup of rum, spilling some all over his shoes and Jafar's bird, who happily lapped it up from his feathers. The tournament won in James' favor, making him win everyone's bets from the game.

"I can't believe I said I'd tide you over Hook!" Jafar said in a slurred voice "I mean, you make the bet, you win, but then at the last second, you win by default!"

"That's how I roll Jaffy!"

"No one rolls like-wait, who am I?" Gaston supports his balance on the bar stool, ready to keel over at any minute. Frollo, who was already K. , curled up under the world domination table where Hades kept his little figurines.

"Hey Hooky, how's about a game of poker, double or nothing?" Hades said, amazingly sober and loving the whole chaos that ensued the men in their drunken states.

"No man, I can't see straight. Just take me home, I need to sleep this off."

"Sure thing pal." Hades took James off his bar stool and practically carried him back to the mortal world.

* * *

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" All the villainesses chanted at Maria to remove her corset, till she was practically in her gitch, bloomers and slip covering her impressive chest. She didn't know how it happened, but one minute, they were watching the show, then someone spiked Maleficent's drink and challenged her to a truth or dare, then they sang karaoke while everything started changing colors…and now she was on stage stripping in front of a bunch of girls.

"I can't top that, I quit!" Drusilla hopped off the stage, dragging her clothes in her arms.

Maria swerved a little as she redressed herself.

"Oh, darling, you look a bit snookered there. Might we call this a night?" Cruella asked.

"Please, I can barely feel my legs, or my face, or my anything for that matter."

"I'll drive you home."

"Hey, how come you're not snookered like the rest of us?"

"Well, I don't drink as something to do, I drink it sparingly." She led Maria out of the club and into her car, making sure that none of the stragglers were in her way as she drove.

In the car, Maria started to mess with Cruella's radio, since she never seen one before.

"What do all these buttons do?" Maria turned on the windshield wipers and was fascinated in her drunken state as they to-ed and fro-ed. Cruella rolled her eyes and turned them off.

"Honestly dear, you must be better at holding your alcohol."

"But I don't like how it smells like nail polish." Maria whined, flailing her hands in Cruella's direction. She just ignored it and headed to the girl's hometown.

Meanwhile, Hades was having his own problems.

"Hey, hey buddy, watch the threads!" Hades said as James threw up on the ground sloppily as he carried him into the house. "Nice place you got here; a little on the girly side, but I don't judge." James barely registered what he said as they headed up the stairs to James' room.

"Hey, shouldn't we go get Maria first?" James mumbled under his breath.

"Nah, she's probably out with the girls now, wouldn't want to spoil her fun."

Sure enough, Cruella pops in with a half-conscious Maria resting on her shoulders.

"How many did she have?"

"Five. Him?"

"Fifteen. The man makes Bacchus look like a sissy the way he chugged down the rum, and it was from my personal stash!"

"Well, maybe now they'll actually use this bed from all the drinks they had."

"One can only dream" Hades and Cruella stared at the couple, completely knocked out.

Suddenly, an idea came to Cruella. "Want to do one last trick?"

"Oh, you got that look, lay it on me…"

* * *

James woke up with a minor headache. Since he heaved the majority of the alcohol out of his system, he was fine. He shifted to the other side of the bed to see Maria fast asleep. 'When did she come home?' James shifted to get something to eat when he noticed something crucial-he wasn't wearing anything. He looked over at Maria and noticed the same thing. On the other side of the room was a mixed pile of both their clothes scattered on the floor.

James' mind went blank. What happened last night?

Maria shifted in her sleep, causing James to freeze. If she woke up seeing him like this…

James tried very quietly to leave the bed and go look for his trousers until Maria shifted again and rested her head right on his chest.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" James tried very hard to contain the mixed feelings of unclear emotions that were coursing through his mind.

Maria fluttered her eyes open and stared up at a very scared James that looked at her in terror.

"What's wrong James; do I have something on my face?" Maria rested on her elbows to look closer at him when she noticed her bare chest pressed against his. She could hear him yelp a little at the contact, keeping it well inside his mouth.

"What happened last night?" Maria felt around under the sheets and noticed she still had her undergarments on. So they didn't do that…

"Hey look here," James noticed a note on the dresser on Maria's side of the bed. She noticed it and grabbed it, not caring it got a little wrinkled when it was in her grasp.

_Dear James and Maria,_

_ Had a wonderful time with the two of you, we should get together more often. Now before you jump to conclusions, no, you didn't "do it" (if you did, we'd take pictures to leave you so you'd remember), it was just wishful thinking on our part that you'll do it when you sober up._

_ Love, Cruella and Hades_

_P.S. - Maria, you owe me new seat covers, in scarlet._

Maria and James both let out a breath of relief as they finished reading the note. Maria looked on the back and noticed a photo turned around with writing on it.

_Remember when we said we'd take pictures?_

On the other side of the photo was James and Maria, stark naked, holding each other.

From outside the house, Cruella and Hades could hear the two shouting in anger and decrees to make them pay and that they'll kill them. They both chuckled lightly and left to their own homes.

* * *

**I know, you guys were thinking I'd make them do something i would need an M rating to write with in this story; trust me, we'll get to that soon enough, but not here. i'll do it in a one shot so it doesn;t mess with the story's impression, so look out!**


End file.
